Family ties
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Before Palpatine left he had a family a son he left behind. Now that Son is back. Will he save his father from darkness or will he join him or end his life for the great or good? OC Harem. Lemons Girl on Girl action pregnancy and slight crossover.
1. Assistance

Chapter 1 assistance

Has anyone every wondered what Palpatine's life was like before he become what he is now. Well before he left to learn under his masters knowledge he had a small family a wife and a son only 3 years old years old when he left but his love for them both never faded it only strengthen his resolve to achieve his ambition. However though his wife was a from a planet not from the republic and her people had an unimaginable amount of gifts both in the force and in many other ways. One gift involved a spirit of great power capable of burning the souls of the guilty. His son had that gift.

Now

Anakin Skywalker and his Master Obi Wan Kenobi were relived when the enemy pulled back.

"This is not looking good we need some more troops otherwise even with the heavy canons we wont survive the next assault." Obi Wan said. Just then a transmission came through from a clone who told them a unidentified ship was requesting permission to land at their base promising fresh supplies and some extra man power for them. Obi Wan gave them permission to land just as a republic drop ship came in as well.

"So who do you think our new friends are?" Anakin asked.

"Don't know but if their offering support they are trustworthy by my view." Obi Wan said.

The ship that was giving them supplies was twice the size of the republics smallest cruisers and was unloading ammunitions and supplies. Just then a man who was dressed in black leather jeans black combat boots black leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves on and a black hoodie on covering his face along with a chain around him in half x formation and was giving commands to the soldiers.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Obi Wan asked.

"I'm the commander of these men. We were giving orders to help out the republic here then the leader would ask the chancellor for a alliance to give us details on the war so we can help as best we can." The man said.

"Well any help here is appreciated." Anakin said holding out his hand and the man smiled and shook it.

"You can call me Ghost for now you'll get my real name once we see the chancellor." Ghost said.

"Excuse me which of you is Anakin Skywalker?" A young girl who looked to be 15 years old said who was a Togruta with orange skin and blue eyes and white marking on her face.

"That would be me and you are?" Anakin asked.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano Master Yoda sent me to deliver a message theres a emergency and since he hadn't heard from you he sent me." Ahsoka said.

"Is that all oh wait you must be Obi Wan's new Padawan right?" Anakin said remembering his old master told him about that.

"No Actually I've been assigned to you." Ahsoka said.

"What! No no no there has to be some mistake." Anakin said.

"Whats so wrong about teaching Anakin hell I've done it before took great pride out of it think of it like this you can explain certain flaws in the Jedi code." Ghost said.

"Flaws?" Obi Wan asked.

"You guys say you have no emotions no attachments is that really true and be honest here." Ghost said.

"Well...Hmmm When you put it like that I suppose you have a point that it is flawed." Obi Wan said.

"Heres another thing Attachments to people can help you make better decisions in life when it comes to things like seeing slaves and you just plain ignore it like many others do because if theres no emotion you just brush things like that aside and become arrogant and to sure of yourself. I learned the hard way emotions are needed especially if the force is involved." Ghost said.

"Really and what about when you lose a loved one and your anger gets the better of you?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well that depends on the person. If the person bottles up everything then yes that will happen however more Jedi have turned to the dark side because they had nothing truly worth fighting for no wives husbands family or children worth dying for. Those very things those bonds and attachments give us a great purpose in life something worth dying for something to achieve in life to end all misery suffering pain loneliness it ends when you have something to die for." Ghost said.

"You seem to have given our code some thought." Obi Wan said impressed.

"My mother told me to look for the flaws in a code and I've found several in yours." Ghost said before seeing a ray shield approaching. "Fuck." Ghost said in anger. "Reznov Julia get out here!" Ghost yelled as two people ran up to him.

"What is it?" Reznov asked.

"Get the bikes we need to destroy the shield generator now." Ghost said.

"Whoa your not thinking of going alone are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Try and stop us." Reznov said as they got on their vehicles. Ghosts bike was a little more frightening seeing as the wheels on it actually caught on fire.

"Whoa!" Anakin said as the three Jedi jumped back as Ghost actually caught on fire and turned into a flaming skeleton but with his gear still on.(You all know what this form is) Ghost laughed a little as he and his friends drove off and went past the shield.

"What just happened?" Ahsoka asked getting no response from the other two Jedi.

Ghost and his friends went right through the Droids with ease as the melted from the intense heat Ghost was giving off. Ghost sees the generator and tells them to destroy it while he looked for the Separatists general here.

The General ran away in his tank in fear seeing the unknown enemy that was destroying his army of droids.

"What int he world is that thing?" The general asked in fear in screamed in fear as his escort was melted down and the top of the tank was pulled off viciously.

" **You Guilty.** " Ghost said in a frightening voice that made the enemy general tremble in fear and screamed as Ghost picked him up. " **Look into my eyes your soul is stained** **by the blood of the innocent! Feel their pain!** " Ghost said as the general yelled in fear as all the innocent people he's killed in the time he joined the Separatists came back to him and started torturing him till his eyes looked like they were burned and Ghost dropped him to the ground just as a republic gun ship landed next to him and a small old man known as Master Yoda appeared and gave him a curious look with a kind smile. Ghost turned back to normal and smiled at the old Jedi.

"A pleasure to meet you Master Yoda." Ghost said with respect.

Later

Ghost and his men arrived at Coruscant where the Chancellor and many others were waiting for them. The ship arrived and a small gunship flew over to the senate building. The gunship landed and everyone inside stepped out which were Ghost Anaking Ahsoka Obi Wan Reznov Julia and Yoda.

"Ah it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. Have we met before you seem familiar to me?" Palpatine asked feeling as if he's seen this young man before.

"I should hope so...Dad." Ghost said making Palpatine's eyes widen along with everyone else's.

"S-s-Sean is that really you?" Palpatine said in disbelief. Sean took off his hood showing brown hair green eyes and had a small scar on his right eye.

"Its been awhile dad good to see you." Sean said with a smile as Palpatine nods with a look of shock on his face but still smiled nonetheless.

"Indeed um where is your mother?" Palpatine asked as another ship arrived and landed. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes came out and smiled at them. "Mara dear I..." Palpatine tried to say but she just walked up to him and embraced him.

"Its been a while dear but we can talk later we have more serous business to discus." Mara said getting him to nod and got his act back together.

"We will talk later Sean." Palpatine said having Sean nod while him and his mother walked off.

"Your his son?" Anakin said in disbelief.

"Surprised?" Sean asked in amusement.

"Yeah I would have figured any family he had would be more..." Anakin tried to say but Sean simply laughed.

"My mother taught me how to fight since I was 7 and our people are more gifted then you could ever imagine. That form you saw is a rare gift only comes to a small few." Sean said.

"Well isn't this a surprise." A female voice said. Sean turned around and smiled seeing a red skinned Togruta with white spots on her eyes.

"Shaak Ti long time no see." Sean said kindly.

"You know each other?" Obi Wan asked.

"We met 3 years before the war started. You've grown up very well." Shaak Ti said making Sean chuckle.

"Had to happen sometime." Sean said in amusement.

"So what now are you going to join the republic?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not even close. Ever heard of the legion before?" Sean asked.

"Who hasn't rumor is that one day they might replace the republic why is that who you work for?" Anakin asked.

"Dude my mom is the leader of it what do you think? I'm the main commander of its military." Sean said surprising them.

"Sean a word if you will?" A man known as Mace Windu asked as he and Master Yoda approached.

"Sure." Sean said following them.

"Master Kenobi told us of your views of our code and many of the council has come to realize the truth of your views of it. However what makes you think if doing it in your way would help the order even more?" Mace asked.

"I honestly don't theres one thing I do know though. You wont know the outcome if you don't try after all if you always practice the same thing for so long nothing changes. My men have seen Jedi just walk by slave traders and do nothing at all due to not having any emotions which is a major flaw without them you can never do the right thing. Having them however makes someone decide on more critical situations such as freeing slaves and stoping all sorts of things that Galaxy has problems with." Sean said.

"True your views are given time a great change the order could go thorough with your guidance." Yoda said impressed on how well he thought this through.

"Tell us though why aid the republic in the war now though?" Mace asked.

"Well the legion didn't want to get involved at first but after a carful discussion of it we changed out minds seeing the innocents in the galaxy would suffer through it. I was tasked with aiding in the last battle hours ago and you know the rest." Sean said.

"How well do you know of the force?" Mace asked sensing a great power inside him that was equal if not greater then Anakin's.

"I have a small amount of triningin in the ways of the force but not a large amount. Why asking me to join the ranks?" Sean asked amused making Mace chuckle slightly.

"Its up to you really but I believe the order would be grateful if you joined helping them find a new path to start on." Mace said making Sean chuckle.

"Well I can on one condition That Shaak Ti would be teaching me since we know each other well from past experiences." Sean said.

"Agreed on this discus this with Master Shaak Ti we will." Yoda said before a loud roaring was heard. Sean turned and saw a man who took on the same form he did when he burned the soul of the general but this gut had a black skull and his leather jacket was boiling.

"You." Sean in anger before taking on the same form and roared at the unknown attacker. The unknown assailant charged at Sean and dashed at him and punched him into a wall but Sean looked unaffected and took the chain he had and swings it at the attacker who took the hit and roared in rage and took out a blaster and tired to shoot him but Sean dashed away and kicked the attacker near the edge and lost his blaster.

" **You have a lot of nerve showing your face here traitor.** " Sean said in anger while his attacker just laughed and quickly kicked him back and jumped off the ledge and got on a speeder and flew off. Sean growled and turned back to normal while Senate commandos arrived.

"Sir are you alright?" A commando asked the chancellors son.

"I'm alright. Reznov send out a hunting party find him!" Sean said to Reznov who nods.

"Who was that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Classified intel Legionnaire business." Sean said.

"You took on a similar form as him what was that?" Anakin asked.

"Its called the Ghost Rider form capable of burning the souls of the guilty who have committed unforgivable acts to the innocent. That guy is the only one to ever turn to darkness. Having the spirit of the Rider is considered one of the greatest honors and responsibilities on our home planet and he took it for granted and got greedy and power hungry something thats never happened before." Sean said.

"You know him personally don't you?" Obi Wan asked seeing the conflicted anger and the look of betrayal in his eyes when he saw him look at the attacker.

"Yeah." Sean said.

Later

The alliance talk went perfectly now the legion would help out in the war since they had more numbers in their own army then the republics. Sean had been given a room at the Jedi temple and Shaak Ti had agreed without a problem to be his master since she saw it as a way to get closer to the young man.

Right now Sean was making his own personal lightsaber. This one was very unique since it had four blades. It was similar to a lightsaber staff but had two blades that cut off at the end and was green colored.

Sean took out something from his jacket and it was a picture of him and a few others. Two girl one Twi'lek with red skin and tattoos on her body next to him with a smile on her face the next was a woman who had her eyes covered by a hood of sorts next was a man with horrible burn marks on his face and this person made him glare before putting it away.

"Im going to make you pay for what you've taken from me." Sean said in anger as he worked on his lightsaber.

 **Authors note: Been thinking of this story for a while when the idea came to me of Palpatine having a family. Now this will have a harem for my OC character consisting of the hottest girls minus Padme of course.**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Aayla**

 **Barriss**

 **Luminara**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Oola**

 **Riyo**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Talon(Good)**

 **Adi**

 **Celeste Morne**

 **And more soon if theres someone you want me to add let me know and I'll look them up. See ya. Oh and if your wondering about the Legions military think of Halo's UNSC and a few other games and movies for it I'll** **explain that later.**


	2. Malevolence

Chapter 2 Malevolence

The Legion had been involved with the republics war for over a week now and things seemed to be going even better now. The legion while was only 14 years old had one a billion soldiers in its ranks of all sorts of kinds from worlds that were on the edge of the galaxy.

Right now though they were facing a problem. The Separatists had made a new weapon that Master Plo and his men after Anakin and Ahsoka rescued them told the alliance. Sean had put together most of his best pilots he had for this mission. Anakin had also assembled some of his best fighters for the job the whole attack force was of at least a hundred fighters mostly from the legion.

"Hey Sean." Ahsoka said running up to him.

"Oh hey Ahsoka whats up?" Sean asked.

"Wheres your fighter we're heading out soon?" Ahsoka said.

"I'm not coming with I got my orders to assemble a small fleet to ambush Grievous so I cant come with." Sean said.

"Oh but I thought..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"Commander Sargent forge is waiting for you in the bridge." A legion soldier said.

"Alright I'll be up in a sec. Sorry Ahsoka but you don't really need me I mean you have a hundred fighters here what could go wrong?" Sean said making her grin.

"True. See ya around." Ahsoka said running off.

Later

Sean had assembled a fleet of over ten cruisers all top rank class. He and his fleet came out of slip space just as three republic cruisers came out of hyperspace.

"Hey Skywalker you still alive?" Sean asked.

"Yeah we're here." Anakin said.

"Nice going you saved the medical station. Dock inside my ship and we can finish off Grievous for good." Sean said.

"On it." Anakin said having what was left of his fighters which was 90% of it docked into the hanger of Sean's personal flagship known as the Spirit of Fire.(Lets face it that ship in halo wars was the best one of all the others without a doubt)

"Nice to see you could join us." Sean said as two holograms of his parents appeared.

"Sean whats the statues of the Malevolence?" Palpatine asked.

"Anakin managed to damage its primary weapon and it looks like its hyperdrive might be damaged so we should be able to..." Sean tried to say before an alert alarm was heard.

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"Commander a ship has just come out of hyperspace." A clone trooper said.

"Separatist or republic?" Sean asked.

"It looks like a Naboo ship?" Ahsoka said confused.

"Gunners stand down! What the hell are they doing out here!" Sean said annoyed.

"Ahsoka contact that ship." Anakin asked having a bad feeling about this.

"This is senator Amidala." Padme said.

"Padme? What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked.

"I was sent on a diplomatic mission!" Padme said.

"From who I didn't authorize anyone any missions?" Palpatine said being truthful. Just the Padme's ship stopped.

"Damnit her ships caught in a tractor beam." Sean said as her transmission went out. "All ships cease firing at once!" Sean said on the comms and every ship halted their assault but continued to follow.

"This is terrible I will see who sent her out on this so called mission for now though Sean I want you and a small squad to board that vessel and rescue the senator." Palpatine said.

"I already planning on it." Sean said as their transmission ended. "Anakin you Obi Wan and Ahsoka are with me. Forge head down to the hanger and assemble a small team." Sean said.

"Roger that sir." Forge said on the comms.

Minutes later

Forge had picked at least 5 men from the ODST squad.

"All ready to go sir." Forge said as they boarded the Twilight. The ship was found by Anakin and Ahsoka when the republic and legion rescued Jabba's son giving them access to their hyperspace lanes.

"Alright whats the plan?" One of the soldiers said.

"I scanned the ship its sensors are damaged so we can manage to dock with the ship without being detected. Once inside we split up into three teams. My team with Ahsoka and Kenobi will head to the Hyperdrive room and make sure its destroyed beyond repair. Anakin and two of you will help him find the senator the rest of you will head to the bridge and see if you and download any intel they might have. Battle plans new droid designs base locations whatever. I'm confident that we can do all this perfectly as long as we don't encounter Grievous." Sean said. Soon they docked with he enemy ship and went into the three groups.

Sean Ahsoka and Obi Wan made their way to the Hyperdrive room and found it unguarded.

"This is to ease." Sean said before hearing a menacing laugh and they turned around and saw the great general Grievous glaring at them.

"Ah the Chancellors and the legions leader's son. Lord Sidious wants you taken alive so I suggest..." Was a far as he got before Sean force pushed him away with great force and ease.

"I aint going nowhere metal man." Sean said taking out his lightsaber and activated it and swirled it around.

Grievous growled in anger and activated four lightsabers and charged at him. Sean blocked each strike with ease and managed to cut off two of his hands off and retrieved the stolen lightsabers.

"These don't belong to the likes of you." Sean said before he kicked him into a wall. Sean pulled his sleeve up and on his right arm was some kind of device and inputed some commands and threw it on the wall.

"Lets get out of here now!" Sean yelled as they ran.

"What did you just do?" Ahsoka asked.

"I set up a bomb big enough to take out this whole ship lets go." Sean said as they ran faster.

The others soon arrived back at the twilight and boarded it quickly and left the Malevolence and headed back to their fleet. Grievous got into his own fighter and chased after them just as soon as he left the Malevolence it exploded from the inside out with a huge explosion.

"Whoa how did you?" Ahsoka tried to ask but Sean just smirked.

"Not my design but my personal favorite explosive weapon." Sean said in amusement as they headed back to the Spirit of fire.

Later

Sean was in his room looking over the lightsabers he took from the droid general and sighed as he put them on his waist. He exited his room and saw a blue skinned Twi'lek looking outside the temple.

"Hello there." Sean said making her blink before looking at him and smiled warmly at him.

"Hello. So your the one who managed to change the code?" The woman asked.

"Someone had to I'm just surprised no one spotted them before." Sean said making her smile and nod in agreement.

"I always thought of its flaws before but didn't want to speak out afraid some would think I was not capable of being a Jedi." The woman said.

"Theres an old saying nothing can be known by keeping it in the dark. My opinion is you can never know if you don't try at least." Sean said.

"True. I am Aayla Secura by the way. It was a pleasure talking to you." Aayla said walking off.

"Well you seem to be making a lot of friends and admirers already." Shaak Ti said from behind him making Sean chuckle.

"Something I'm good at you should know from experience." Sean said making her giggle.

"You know I never really forgot about that night after you saved my life when we first met." Shaak Ti said making Sean smirk before walking up to her and kissed her on the head making her smile.

"Nor have I. Talon has wanted to see you after I told her about it." Sean said making her smile.

"And what about the other one?" Shaak Ti asked but then noticed him frown and sigh.

"She's dead died three years ago by the other Rider you saw before." Sean said.

"You never did say who he was." Shaak Ti said making him nod.

"Like I said before he was one of us but he got greedy. He killed her right in front of me and laughed and knocked me unconscious. I woke three days later and informed the council of what happened. Practically everyone was shocked never in the history of our people has a Rider turned evil not like that." Sean said.

"Perhaps something changed." Shaak Ti said making him snort.

"Nothing changed with him we found out he was planing that for years." Sean said before a transmission came through. "I'll see you later Shaak Ti." Sean said kissing her on the head making her smile as he left.

Meanwhile

Palpatine and his wife were catching up on the time they've been apart.

"So tell me the Rider spirit how did he unlock it you told me it takes certain situations for that to happen." Palpatine said making her sigh.

"Well the reason he unlocked it was out of anger when well a girl he cared about named Jahani was killed by him. Sean activated it unintentionally but he was more experienced with the power and was left to die. A patrol team found them hours later. Sean recovered and started training to master the power of the Rider." Mara said.

"Oh dear. The other Rider who is he exactly you seem to know him personally." Palpatine said making Mara sigh.

"Its complicated but he's well a family member of mine who had achieved a great deal in his life then our son was born and both of us were told of his many unique and untapped powers that he had when he was born and he saw him as a threat. Soon after you left Sean started unlocking powers of his that take at least 15 years max to unlock many saw him as a prodigy while he on the other hand saw him as an annoyance as everyone forgot about his accomplishments and focused on his instead. Then when he was 16 years old he killed the girl he cared about so much right in front of him. We haven't seen him since then and Sean is determined to bring him down for what he's done." Mara said.

"I assume you've tried to talk him out of revenge?" Palpatine said.

"He's not interested in revenge he just wants payback. He knows if he kills him he wont fell anything but emptiness." Mara said.

 **Authors note: And here we have the second chapter now some of you are wondering what exactly was Shaak Ti talking about well your about to see next** **chapter^^. Also an update on the harem some girls while not from the clone wars era are to hot to leave out.**

 **Mira**

 **Brianna**

 **Visas Marr**

 **Bo-Katan**

 **Marris Brood**

 **if any of you have any suggestion just so long as its not Padme or Leia I'll see what I can do. Oh and one more thing if you want me to add girls that don't actually exist on the series on deviant art tell me the name of the girl and I'll look it up. See ya.**


	3. Memories

Chapter 3 memories

Flash back 3 years ago

Shaak Ti was sent to an unknown planet to investigate a disturbance. While she was investigating the area she felt as though she was being followed. Having enough of whoever was stocking her she pulled out he lightsaber and pointed up at one of the large trees.

"Whoa easy!" A man said dressed in black leather jeans black combat boots black shirt and black leather jacket with three spikes on the shoulders and spiked gloves along with a hood covering his face. "Easy I'm following up on a lead same as you." The man said.

"And you didn't think to show yourself till now because?" Shaak Ti said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were a Jedi till now so now I know your doing the same as me. Whats your name?" The man asked.

"Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Yours?" She asked.

"Sean. I was sent by the legion believing one of our targets an extremely dangerous enemy who calls himself blacklight is here." Sean said jumping down from the tree.

"The Legion? I have never met them before rumor is that many believe they may replace the republic but no one has ever seen them int he outer rim." Shaak Ti said.

"We're basically on the very edge of the galaxy so finding us would be difficult to do since no one has ever really tried to go beyond the rim like us." Sean said before he heard something same as her. "Look this is mostly legionnaire business that means this is my case so do what I say and we can live through this." Sean said.

"What makes him so dangerous?" Shaak Ti asked till the ground shook for a second and both quickly jumped away as black spikes of some kind came out of the ground.

"Thats what makes him so dangerous he's a fucking failed lab test!" Sean yelled taking out a gun and fired. Shaak Ti had never seen a weapon like that it wasn't firing lasers it was firing solid projectiles. "Show yourself Asshole!" Sean yelled out having a dark chuckle heard close by.

"I will never go back to that hell hole." Blacklight said.

"You aren't going back alive your wanted dead only." Sean said before the same black spikes came out beneath him but Sean quickly jumped away.

"What he is talking about?" Shaak Ti asked.

"He was a failed experiment in the legions lab and it infected his mind." Sean said before a large whip of sorts same color as the spikes came and pushed him into a tree. Shaak Ti tried to rush to him to help but Blacklight grabbed her by the neck and stabbed her in the stomach making her gasp in pain.

"Anyone who's with him and the legion is my enemy." Blacklight said taking out his clawed hand and about to stab her in the chest but Sean grabbed him and viciously snapped his neck and shoved a Granada down his throat and quickly grabbed Shaak Ti and jumped away as he exploded into nothing. Sean looked over the wound and injected her with a pain killer serum and she passed out from the pain.

"Hang on Shaak Ti." Sean said picking her up and pushed a button on his wrest and a large ship came and he quickly got on.

Later

Shaak Ti groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up wincing slightly from the pain in her abdomen and blushed slightly when she saw her breasts were fully exposed and Sean walked in.

"Sorry about that I had to make a full body search incase you were infected. Here drink this." Sean said handing her a glass and she took it and drank it slowly.

"Thank you. Where are we now?" Shaak Ti asked pulling the covers of her sheets up to cover her breasts.

"Dantooine a small area I own here till you were fully recovered from the wounds Blacklight gave you. Your were lucky I got you here in time otherwise you would have been infected with the same stuff that infected his mind." Sean said opening some blinds showing a beautiful plain field that was far away from the main settlements.

"What exactly happened to him to infect his mind?" Shaak Ti asked making him sigh.

"He was a friend of mine but he got cocky in his work thinking he was flawless then his newest project Blacklight which he later called himself changed him. He was in the lab for over half a year till we had no choice but to put him down but he escaped and you can guess the rest." Sean said looking at the fields.

"Do you regret having to do what you did?" Shaak Ti asked.

"A little we weren't all that close but he was still a friend. I know this is a little embarrassing for you but I need to examine you one more time to make sure I didn't miss anything so could you please sit up and follow me?" Sean asked making her blush a little more but sighed standing up having her whole body exposed.

"Please don't look at me like this." Shaak Ti said in embarrassment.

"Don't worry my eyes are only above the neck. Come on follow me." Sean said leading her to a machine of sorts and she laid down on a bed part of it as a circle that went down to where her feet were and started glowing as it scanned her body. "Ok lets see here. No infected cells no DNA samples alright your good. Good news is He missed the womb which I'm guessing was his main target so you can still have kids." Sean said.

"A jedi is not allowed to have children." Shaak Ti said slightly depressed on that.

"Why whats the problem of having kids I mean don't you want any?" Sean asked.

"Well of course I do but the code prevents many of us from that. Nothing would make me more satisfied than holding a child of my own in my arms the very moment he or she is born but we just cant be allowed that." Shaak Ti said sadly.

"Well if its any consolation I think you would be one hell of a mother for sure." Sean said making her blush again and smiled at him but quickly remembered she was naked and covered herself.

"Um do you have cloths for me?" She asked shyly.

"Uh yours are still being washed from all the blood so the only thing I have for you is a robe." Sean said.

"That will do." Shaak Ti said.

Later

Shaak Ti was looking over the plain fields with a smile on her face as she wore the robe Sean had given her. While it was small and slightly revealing only covering her hips three inches.

Shaak Ti could not deny as of now the young man who had saved her life had somehow won her own heart unknowingly. Truth of the matter be if she had a choice to leave the order and be with this man even though he was younger then her she would not hesitate to do so.

Shaak Ti while she felt her duties to the order were important she made a choice here and now and would take it.

Sean right now was in the shower till he felt a pair of arms wrap around him along with a pair of large breasts pressed against his back and chuckled in amusement.

"Well this is a surprise." Sean said turning around and saw Shaak Ti naked as before but this time she wasn't covering herself and gave him a loving smile on her face.

"I figured I should give you a reward for saving my life and only one thing comes to mind." Shaak Ti said pulling him into a kiss.

Sean held her face as she kissed him and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Shaak Ti giggled when she felt his large member touching her pussy and squealed when he pulled her over his shoulder and carried her out the shower and threw her on the bed making her giggle again.

"Let me do you a favor before we get to the fun part." Shaak Ti said puling him down on the bed and licked her lips looking at his large member and got down lower and slowly licked his shaft making him groan slightly while she grinned and licked his balls slowly moaning from his taste. She went up and opened her mouth and slowly brought him inside and moaned from his taste. Sean groaned as she bobbed her head on his cock and licked every spot she could.

Shaak Ti moaned as she bobbed her head on his cock. She played with his balls to heat things up some more as she continued to please the man who she was beginning to fall for. She gasped when he grabbed her head and deep throated her making her eyes roll into the back of her head pleasurably. She moaned more as she felt him begin to twitch in her mouth and heroes widen when he thrusted deep in her mouth and came inside her mouth making her moan as she gulped every drop he let out humming on his cock in joy. She pulled back and licked the tip again before she sat up and positioned herself over his still erect cock.

"Please be gentle." Shaak Ti said nervously making him chuckle and leaned up and kissed her forehead making her smile and slowly dropped down and gasped in pain as he went all the way in. She kept her pained scream at bay and held him tightly shuddering in pain as she held him but sighed in content when he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Mmmm its so good better then I imagined." Shaak Ti said in bliss before she pulled back from her embrace and sighed in relief that the pain was over. "I'm ready now." Shaak Ti said and gasped in bliss as he thrusted upwards making her hips slam down on his thighs. She moaned as he repeatedly hit her womb with great force. Her eyes closed tightly in pleasure as her body operating on its own slammed down on him with perfect timing with each of his thrusts. "Oh yes more." Shaak Ti said and gasped as he placed his hands on her hips and smacked her left cheek making it jiggle and made her moan.

"Seems someone has a slight kink for pain." Sean said amused as he smacked her ass again making her moan and started thrusting down on his faster feeling her orgasm coming fast.

"Please faster I'm so close cum inside me." Shaak Ti said in bliss as she laid her hands on his chest as they both moved in perfect synch. She grinned and leaned up and kissed her neck making her moan and held him close before her eyes widen and tried to keep her release from coming long enough but couldn't and screamed in bliss as she came hard and shuddered in joy as he came inside her womb making her moan feeling his warm essence inside her.

"Mmmmm I wish I had done this sooner it felt so perfect." Shaak Ti said amazed making him chuckle and kissed her on the lips making her moan as she held his face lovingly.

"Well we're not done yet Shaak Ti." Sean said making her eyes widen and giggled as she pounced on him for some more fun.

A whole day later next morning

Shaak Ti slowly opened her eyes and saw she was on Sean's chest and smiled as she laid her head down listening to his heart beat.

"Morning Shaak Ti." Sean said fully awake with his hands on her back making her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting this to end.

"Mmmm I've never felt so perfect before like this." Shaak Ti said making him chuckle before a communicator of his went off and quickly got up and put some shorts on. The transmission was from his superiors wanting a report on his mission. He told them he would give them it once he got back.

"As much as I want to stay here with you I have to get back." Sean said making her sigh.

"As do I the council will want to know what happened." Shaak Ti said standing up and found her Jedi robes. "Will I ever see you again?" Shaak Ti asked fearing the answer but smiled when he kissed her lovingly on the lips making her moan.

"You will I promise. Oh don't tell the council about me since my superiors want to keep our best soldiers hidden for a little longer. Just tell them the Legion was working the same case as you." Sean said having her nod and kissed her lovingly on the forehead before he left as did she on her Jedi Starfighter that he brought with him.

Present

Sean opened his eyes and found Shaak Ti nude as him on his bed in the Jedi Temple making him smile and kissed her forehead making her smile in her sleep.

Getting up without waking her he quickly got dressed and was about to head out till.

"Not even going to leave me a note now?" Shaak Ti said playfully making him chuckle turning around and saw her getting dressed.

"I figured you would want some more sleep after our little fun last night." Sean said making her giggle.

"True but we have things to do." Shaak Ti said walking out first.

 **Authors note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday took a day off. Now who would you guys like to see in the next lemon. Aayla Bultar Sawn or Talon. Vote and decide see ya.**


	4. Slavers

Chapter 4 Slavers

Sean sighed as he was forced to listen to the senates unless nonsense.

"Ugh how much longer do I have to listen to this nonsense?" Sean asked his father who chuckled.

"Just a few more moments. You get used to the long speeches after a while." Palpatine said.

"You might but I wont I'm a person of action not listening to nonsense like this." Sean said which unfortunately caught the attention of the senator talking.

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be boy?" The senator said rudely.

"You'll have to forgive my son he's not exactly thrilled by politics and democracy in the slightest he's only here to observe." Palpatine said.

"Well I would appreciate it if he kept his mouth shut." The senator said.

"You know what dumbass all I've heard you've done in the last hour is complain and complain and take no action towards your peoples problem with these slavers because you don't want to spend any money for help." Sean said annoyed.

"Lets see you do better then." The senator said glaring.

"Fine I will. And once I solve this problem like anyone with brains would I'm pretty sure your sorry ass will be replaced by more capable hands of your system." Sean said walking off.

Later

"Couldn't you have settled this without being so disrespectful you almost caused a scene." Palpatine said to his son on hologram form as Sean traveled to the senators planet to investigate the slaver problem he was going on about with Aayla and Forge.

"Hey don't blame me dad this guy could have simple asked for help instead of asking for money. You and I both know he doesn't give a damn about his people so this way someone more capable will take his place. Anyway we've tracked the slavers to a small area further away from the main settlement enemy forces estimated around 400 or 500 along with at the very least we count a 1,000 slaves. I'll have more intel for you when we're done." Sean said as he ended the transmission.

"So exactly is his problem with democracy?" Aayla asked Forge who chuckled.

"He isn't the only one almost everyone in the legion not on the high council hates Democracy just as much as him maybe more." Forge said.

"Enough small talk lets get ready." Sean said as they head for the drop pods.

"Alright boss so whats the plan?" Forge said.

"Secure an LZ for the rescue team so we can have more heavy artillery on the ground. Scans show a large enough force that could cause us some trouble unless we get the heavy tanks." Sean said as they dropped down a few miles away from the enemy base.

Soon they managed to set up an LZ and heavy tanks were dropped down.(Picture the scorpion tanks from Halo along with Scarabs)

"Alright boss everything is set up." Forge said.

"Alright lets head on out remember we came to free the slaves and capture as many of the slavers as possible to get information on any other slave trading operations." Sean said as the head out.

At the slavers base

A woman Twi'lek was being dragged off by the slavers and was forced onto the ground while the slaver with a cruel grin on his face was about to take off his pant till firing outside was heard and the slavers head was shoot off. Many of the slavers didn't even have a chance in the slightest seeing they were both out gunned and out numbered. In the end only 50 of the 500 slavers were left. The slaves were giving immediate medical attention.

Sean was looking for any thing that might be useful till he found who was the one responsible for all this and growled in anger.

Later

Palpatine and Mara had very pleased smiles on their faces when they heard their son had succeeded in freeing the slaves and captured many of the slavers for intel. The senator and the two proud parents waited in the Chancellors office and saw Sean Aayla and Forge walk in.

"Well done my boy you've kept your word and saved countless lives." Palpatine said.

"Was there ever any doubt? But I'm not done here not till." Sean said before he turned into the Ghost Rider and grabbed the Senator by the neck who gasped in fear and shock.

" **Not till this traitor pays for his crimes he sold off his own people for a little extra profit.** " Sean said shocking everyone in the room minus Forge and Aayla since he told them.

"Unhand me you demon!" The senator said in fear.

" **Look into my eyes your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel Their pain.** " Sean said as the senator yelled in fear and pain as the people he sold into slavery came at him in rage and tortured him till his eyes looked like they were burned and Sean dropped him having his soul burned.

Later

Sean was in his room in the Jedi temple working on special bullets of his design that could explode inside a tank when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in." Sean said as Aayla walked in.

"So this is what Master Shaak Ti was talking about on what you do on your spar time." Aayla said amused making him chuckle.

"Legion has made it a challenge for its soldiers to design and craft their own weapons and ammunition. Mine is as unique as everyone else's." Sean said putting the final touches of the bullet on and put it into a mag.

"Can I ask you something?" Aayla asked.

"Sure." Sean said putting the mag into a small bag of his.

"The other Ghost Rider who is he?" Aayla asked making Sean sigh.

"You guys just wont let it go will you?" Sean asked. "He was my teacher my mentor from back then I looked up to him like a brother. Then he turned on us and none of us know why we made the story that he was planing to betray us for years but we know thats not true he went rogue for another reason we just don't know why." Sean said.

"What if he was forced to?" Aayla asked.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"Well I know for a fact that while the Legion has no problems with corruption but you and I both know it cant be prevented always. Perhaps someone forced him to do what he did for a reason." Aayla said.

"Well maybe but we wont know for sure till we find him." Sean said as he got a transmission. "I have to go see ya later." Sean about to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Before you go Shaak Ti said you would be willing to add me as a member to a certain group. Will you now?" Aayla asked playfully making him chuckle and handed her a small flash drive.

"Since both of us will be on leave for a week head to these coordinates and you'll enjoy the time we have." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile as he left.

 **Authors note: Yeah A little short but I'm pressed for time today so I'm making the lemon next chapter along with a certain red skinned Twe'lik. Now many of you are wondering just who is this rogue Rider well some of you already know he's family. You wont be seeing him again till the senator crisis. Now where should the lemon take place. A planet full of tall grass or would you rather it be a water planet and a small mansion underwater along with a special pill that allows them to breath underwater for underwater sex. Please do review and tell me See ya.**


	5. Underwater fun

Chapter 5 underwater fun

Aayla smiled as she looked at the view of the ocean of the rather large underwater house Sean had on this unique planet. She was dressed in a small revealing blue robe. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and turned around and smiled seeing Sean looking at her with his kind smile. She leaned forward and kissed him before she wrapped her arms around his head.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sean said making her nod as she rested her head on his chest. When she heard from Shaak Ti about all the things he had she thought she might have been over exaggerating but seeing all of this she took back that thought.

"How can you afford this kind of place?" Aayla asked making him chuckle.

"I get paid more then you can possibly imagine due to the position I have it the military." Sean said before he kissed her forehead making her smile before she got a mischievous smile on her face and pulled off her robe revealing her nude body to him making him chuckle before he pulled her into another kiss making her moan as his hands drifted to her blue ass cheeks.

She pushed him down to the bed and quickly removed his shorts which was the only thing he was wearing. She licked her lips seeing his large member before she used her hands to stroke him. Sean groaned out lightly making her smirk before she got to her knees and placed him in her mouth.

"Jeez what did you do take lessons from Shaak Ti?" Sean asked since she was doing this like a pro making her giggle. Aayla moaned around his cock as she enjoyed that taste. She then pulled back and placed her breasts over his cock making him groan out slightly making her grin as she moved them on his cock while licking the tip every chance she got. She moaned more from the feeling of his cock between her breasts before she placed her mouth over it again.

Sean groaned slightly signaling he was close making her grin slightly before she widen her eyes when he came inside her mouth fast and moaned from his taste gulping down each drop that she could.

"That was good now for some real fun." Aayla said shoving him back down and positioned herself over his cock before thrusting down on it and gasped in pain before he pulled her down and held her rubbing her back till her pain went away. She stopped trembling and sighed in content when the pain vanished and pleasure replaced the feeling.

Sean flipped her on her back making her yelp in surprise before she smiled at him as he held her legs before thrusting inside of her making her moan softly. Aayla gripped the sheets tightly as he thrusted into her with great force that sent ripples of bliss throughout her body making her moan louder before she sighed in content as his hands rubbed her stomach.

"Oh god yes more." Aayla moaned out and sighed in bliss as he thrusted into her deeper reaching her womb. She gasped when he pulled out and forced her on her hands and knees and placed shoved himself right back in while his hands massaged her blue hips making her moan softly. "Oh god yes." Aayla moaned before she gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching and thrusted her hips back so meet his own and yelled out when she came hard and shuddered when he came inside her. "Mmmmm so good." Aayla moaned out in bliss before she blinked as he pulled out and thrusted his cock between her ass cheeks making her grin.

"Oh going there are you?" Aayla asked amused before she moaned softly as he pushed his member in her second hole and gasped in more pain as he went all the way inside making her convulse in pain as she tried to hold back her pain scream but her tears couldn't be held back but sighed in content when he leaned forward and kissed her neck lovingly. "Next time give me a little warning." Aayla said making him chuckle.

"I'll remember that." Sean said kissing her tails making her shudder in bliss as they curled up for a second before uncurling. "Huh and here I though only Talon did that." Sean said amused. He thrusted into her ass hard making her groan and whimper before she moaned in bliss as she fingered herself to get more pleasure. Aayla had her face down on the bed while she was fucked hard from her lover.

"Oh god yes deeper." Aayla moaned out and sighed in pleasure as he cupped her breasts and played with them. "Mmmmm more." She said before gasping and widening her eyes as she felt her second orgasm coming fast and screamed in bliss as she came again and felt him come inside her ass making her shudder in bliss with a pleased smile on her face.

"Care for something new?" Sean said pulling out much to her disappointment but blinked when he picked up two pills.

"What are those?" Aayla asked in curiosity.

"These are something Talon likes to use for underwater sex. They give those who takes these the ability to breath underwater for over an hour before they wear off." Sean said handing her a pill and he pressed a button and the center of the room split open showing the bottom of the ocean floor. Aayla smirked before taking the pill and already she was feeling the effects and dashed into the water fast as did he.

Aayla looked around the place and smiled as she breathed in the water like it was second nature to her and felt Sean's hands playing with her body making her smile as she dashed off and wagged her finger at him to get him to follow. Sean followed her as she moved around the area with an excited smile on her face before she let out an audible gasp as she was pulled under and saw it was Sean who pulled her into a kiss which she returned before wrapping her legs around his waist and had him thrust into her wet sex.

Her Lekku moved around the water freely which amused her as if she was in a low gravity area. She screamed from the sexual pleasure she was getting. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Sean leaned forward and sucked on her blue breast and she was floating like she was on a flat table before she screamed loudly as he thrusted very deep into her as she came again and felt him cum inside her once against. She was breathing in the water heavily before he pulled her into another kiss which she returned.

Sean then jumped up with her in his arms and back into the house where both of them took a deep inhale of air as the pill wore off.

"That...was...amazing." Aayla breathed out smiling and laughing a lot as did he before she placed her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek making him smile before he pushed her and he climbed up.

"Well next time we get the time off I'll show you some more amazing things the legion has." Sean said picking her up bridal style making her smile. Sean placed her on the bed and pulled the sheets over them. She had her face in front of his chest as she fell asleep with a content smile on her face. Sean smiled as he kissed her forehead and turned out the lights letting the water rays be a source of light.

As Aayla slept she dreamt of her future with the man she fell in love with at first sight. Seeing herself with others she knew would follow. She saw herself slightly older but looked the same with two children one boy who was human with his fathers hair but had her brown eyes who looked to be 10 years old and a little girl who was a Twi'lek like her with her blue skin but had her fathers green forest eyes and looked to be three years old hugging her 6 month pregnant stomach. The very image made her tear up in joy.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long guys got distracted by my other stories. Anyway I'm not sure which episode will follow but it might be the one where Ventress saves Viceroy. See ya.**


	6. Assassine versus Rider

Chapter 6 Assassin versus Rider

Sean along with Ahsoka were on a republic ship with Viceroy Gunray who Padme had captured.

"Young man perhaps I could persuade you to..." Was as far as Gunray got before Sean punched him in the face.

"Save fuck face." Sean said getting the clones to laugh at the name while Gunray growled in anger but stopped seeing Sean's fierce glare.

"Calm down he's not worth it." Luminara said softly as they docked with the cruiser.

"Yeah maybe but this guy is a pain in the ass to deal with." Sean said as they boarded the cruiser. As they walked out of the ship Gunray started complaining about needed a lawyer. (That is what he was asking for right?) "If you don't shut up I'm going to punch in the face again." Sean said annoyed.

"Whats got you in such a bad mood?" Ahsoka asked.

"I hate being around scum bags like this I'd rather kill him." Sean said making Gunray gulp in fear.

"And how will we get useful intelligence from his if he's dead?" Luminara asked.

"Thats the only reason he's not dead as soon as we get what we need from him I'm burning his soul." Sean said.

"Cant you use that Ghost rider form to just look into his memories?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes but I don't know how to do that since I've never had a reason to use it back then." Sean said.

Just then senate commandos approached.

"Greetings generals. The brig is ready for this traitor." A captain Commando said.

"Very good captain. Commander Gree lets get underway." Luminara said. Gree shoved Gunray forward as they made their way to the brig.

"Senate commandos how does Gunray get all this security he's not dangerous." Ahsoka said.

"He isn't himself but his allies are no doubt their planning a rescue or assassination mission for him." Sean said.

"Sean is correct Ahsoka don't let your overconfidence be your downfall." Luminara said. As Ahsoka and the clones walked ahead Luminara and Sean stayed in the back away from their ears. "So how is your training coming along?" Luminara asked curious since many Jedi had said he was doing what takes years to learn in days.

"Pretty good so far the only thing I've got left to train in is the lightsaber throw." Sean said.

"It amazes me that someone who's only been in the order for a month has come so far when for everyone else it takes years to do." Luminara said making him chuckle.

"My mom always said I had a gift for learning things faster then others." Sean said.

"By the way Shaak Ti came to me while you and Aayla were gone for a week about a certain group." Luminara said teasingly at him making him chuckle.

"Oh I see whats she's doing here. Why you interested in joining?" Sean asked making her grin and kissed his cheek making him chuckle.

"Does that answer your question?" Luminara said playfully.

"Oh yeah." Sean said as they entered the brig and Gunray was in his cell.

"So how do you want to handle this?" Luminara asked.

"I got a few methods but you wouldn't like them plus I don't have the tools here." Sean said.

"You mean torture tools." Luminara said.

"In the legion we do what we must to get the information from our targets." Sean before the cruiser shook. "What the?" Sean said before the alarms went off. The bridge told them that Separatists were attacking the ship with boarding parties.

"I'll shall go and deal with them myself you both stay here and guard Gunray." Luminara said.

"Right." Sean said walking to the cell.

"It seems you wont get anything from me after all boy after my rescue." Gunray tried to say but Sean interrupted him.

"Rescue they may be here to keep you from talking." Sean said making him gulp seeing that might be true.

Minutes later

"Looks like your rescue/assassination failed." Sean said smugly.

"I am ready to discus our Bargain." Gunray said in defeat.

"General Palpatine a word." Captain Argyus said.

"Yeah sure." Sean said walking up to him.

"I got the all clear all the droids have been destroyed." Argyus said.

"And their attempt to free Gunray has...Failed?" Ahsoka said as two red lightsaber blades came out of the ceiling and Ventress came down.

"Get back to him both of you." Sean said getting two lightsabers out one green and one blue.

"Well so your the Ghost Rider I wasn't expecting someone so..." Ventress tried to say but.

"Young? Powerful? Well equipped?" Sean said throwing suggestions.

"Handsome." Ventress said making Sean chuckle.

"Oooooh I got my own word for you princess." Sean said teasingly making her smirk before she charged at him. Sean blocked all her strikes with ease while two of the Commandos fired at her but she deflected the blasts at them and killed them.

"Why don't you just give Gunray to me and I might make it worth your wild." Ventress said seductively.

"And let that fucker live I don't think so lass. As much as I want to accept that offer my morals stand firm on this." Sean said head butting her.

"Shame I would have made it well worth it." Ventress said disappointed before Luminara and a few clones came up the lift.

"Halt Assassin!" Luminara yelled as she charged at her. Ventress blocked all her strikes before she saw she was at a disadvantage.

"I'd give up if I were you." Sean said making her smirk before she raised her arms.

"I don't know when to give thats why I'm always prepared." Ventress and the cruiser shook as the engine room exploded giving her a chance to escape to the lifts and used her lightsabers to make her way down.

"What are we waiting for?" Ahsoka said about to jump down but Sean pulled her back as one of the lifts came down.

"Calm down Ahsoka she's not going anywhere." Sean said.

"She's crippled the entire ship." Argyus said.

"I'll go after her myself." Sean said about to jump down.

"Whoa wait a minute Ventress is to powerful for one Jedi to handle alone." Ahsoka said.

"I agree." Luminara said.

"Then lets see how she handles a Ghost Rider." Sean said jumping down.

"Oh dear I fear your master is rubbing off on him." Luminara said knowing this was something Anakin would do.

Sean made his way to the engine room and sniffed around and smirked.

"I know your here lass no use hiding." Sean said and quickly turned as she tried to strike him in the back.

"Oh where are the others now?" Ventress asked playfully.

"I don't need them besides." Sean said before he turned into the Ghost rider making Ventress smirk in excitement.

" **Lets see how you handle a Rider.** " Sean said as he pulled out his lightsabers and they become flame like swords and slashed at her.

Ventress pushed him back and tried to strike at his legs but he quickly jumped and kicked her into one of the engine generators. She tired to choke him with the force but nothing happened since he didn't need to breath in air in the Rider form. Sean took out his chain and swung it at her which she dodged in time.

"Whats the matter Rider you seem to be holding back." Ventress aid teasingly.

" **I'd rather not damage a good body.** " Sean said making her smirk before she kicked him back and jumped up and cut some of the pipes and they fell on him. Sean reverted back to normal and groaned in annoyance.

"Fuck." Sean said annoyed. Ventress jumped on one of the pipes and smirked at him.

"Well it seems you Ghost Riders aren't all that powerful." Ventress said.

"For your information I was holding back a lot." Sean said before Luminara and Ahsoka ran in and helped him up.

"Still think you don't need help?" Ahsoka asked.

"Very funny." Sean said before Ventress jumped off. "Don't let her get away." Sean said as they jumped after her.

"I cant believe she was able to do all this without being seen at all." Luminara said as they looked for her.

"She knows how to move around quietly I'll give her that." Sean said before Commander Gree told them that Argyus had betrayed them and freed Gunray. "Fuck you look for her I'm heading back." Sean said running off.

Sean had caught up with Argyus who pointed his blaster at him and fired but Sean didn't even look affected.

"Thats not going to work on me." Sean said before he was pulled back into a wall by Ventress who used the force to do so.

"Sorry Rider but I win this time." Ventress said smirking before Sean activated the Ghost Rider state and used his chain to pull Gunray to him.

" **I don't think so.** " Sean said as he looked Gunray in the eyes. " **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain.** " Sean said as Gunray screamed in fear as his soul was burned while Ventress and Argyus made their escape. Gunray stopped moving and Sean dropped him as Ventress and Argyus used the ship that was used to bring Gunray aboard to escape.

"Sean did you..." Luminara tried to say but stopped seeing Gunray's soulless body and sighed.

"Sorry I didn't have a choice this way he cant do anymore harm to the galaxy." Sean said stepping over the body.

"I suppose so still I wish we could have at least gotten some intel out of him first." Luminara said.

"Next time we will." Sean said.

Later

"Its a shame we couldn't get any information from Gunray still better that he's dead rather then cause more death in the galaxy." Palpatine said as he and Mara talked to their son in hologram form.

"My thoughts exactly. Anyway my ship will be here soon to pull in the cruiser for repairs. We should be back to Coruscant in 3 days." Sean said as the transmission ended and the spirit of fire came out of Slip space. The cruiser was pulled into one of the larger hangers. Sean Luminara Ahsoka and everyone else on board stepped off and went to recover.

Sean was in his personal room playing a game on his screen when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Sean said as Luminara walked in and smiled at him.

"So this is what you do on your spare time?" Luminara asked sitting down next to him.

"No this is what I do after a mission when I can that is." Sean said before she leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly. "Although I can think of better things to do now." Sean said turning the game off and pressed a button to sound proof the room and Luminara squealed as he pulled her on the bed and pulled off all her cloths as she did the same for him with his.

 **Authors note: Yeah sorry no lemon this chapter but there will be in the next one. Anyway so yeah Ventress and Sean had a rather interesting fight. Will she be in the harem I think we all know the answer to that. Also I'm skipping a few episodes since I've done them before and I'm tired of doing them over and over again. Next chapter takes place during the battle of Ryloth. Now I'm going to be blunt here I've decided to add Sabine to the harem and say she was born before the clone wars and is the same age as Sean. Also his full name is Sean Palpatine Kruger making him have both his parents last names. If anyone has a battle chapter suggestion let me know. See ya.**


	7. Freedom Riders

Chapter 7 freedom rider

Luminara giggled as Sean kissed her neck. As soon as they had woken up she pounced him in lust wanting another few rounds since they still had two more days before they made it back home.

"Mmmm more." Luminara said and moaned in bliss as he kissed where her heart was. She moaned out in bliss as he kissed her neck before reaching her lips and kissed her lovingly making her moan. Luminara then gasped as he thrusted into her wet sex and moaned in bliss. "Yes more." Luminara moaned out before she yelped in surprise as he pulled out and flipped her on her stomach and took a hold of her legs like a wheel barrel and thrusted into her making her moan louder.

Sean smirked as he thrusted into her hard and fast making her whimper and moan in bliss. Luminara was moaning louder by the second and whimpered when her hips smacked against his waist and then her eyes widen as she felt her orgasm approach and was about to yell out but was silenced when he leaned forward and pulled her into a kiss making her moan loudly into his mouth as she came hard and let out a shuddering whimper as she felt him come inside her womb feeling his seed inside.

"One more." Luminara said as she laid on her back and held her legs and with one arm while the other circles around her second hole. Sean smirked as he leaned forward and kissed her again making her moan out as his cock pushed into her ass making her whimper in discomfort before she gasped as he pushed all the way in and she shut her eyes tightly in pain as tears poured.

"It hurts." Luminara said in pain but she stopped shaking when he kissed her neck lovingly and sighed in content as he rubbed her body soothingly. She relaxed as he played with her body to make the pain fade and sighed once it stopped and opened her eyes and smiled at him. "The pain is gone you can move now." Luminara said and moaned in bliss as he thrusted forward into her tightest hole.

Sean grunted as he thrusted into her while she moaned in bliss feeling his cock plow through her with great force.

"Lets take things up a notch." Sean whispered in her ear before she gasped as he pulled her up holding her legs above her head and thrusted upwards into her second hold faster.

"Oh my god yes." Luminara said in bliss as she felt her walls tightening around him signaling she was close.

"Here it comes." Sean said in her ear before biting down on her neck and she screamed in bliss as they both came seconds apart. Luminara panted in ecstasy before they both fell down and she laid her head on his very well muscled chest which made her smile as she kissed his chest lovingly before he kissed her forehead.

"Mmm if this is what happens when we have spare time together I cant wait till the war is over so we can have even more time like this." Luminara said making him chuckle.

"Yeah that makes two of us." Sean said before his communicator went off. "Ah shit." Sean said getting up and put his sweats on and answered it. A woman in mandalorian armor with blue and orange hair and brown eyes were seen making Sean smile. "Sabine long time no see." Sean said.

"Yeah likewise stud so who's in your bed now a Jedi?" Sabine asked.

"Yes." Sean said before Luminara threw a pillow at him.

"Really your going to blurt that out loud?" Luminara asked annoyed.

"What she's with me just as you are." Sean said.

"Oh." Luminara said embarrassed making Sean and Sabine chuckle.

"Anyway I know this isn't a social call whats up?" Sean asked.

"Command is putting together a strike force to liberate Ryloth and need you to help with the selection since our forces are spread out to far." Sabine said.

"Right I'll get on it." Sean said.

"Oh and one more thing." Sabine said pulling her armor up flashing her medium sized breasts at him making Sean chuckle while Luminara was rather shocked by how bold this woman was. "Just a little teaser for when I see you again. Bye." Sabine said blowing him a kiss as her transmission ended.

"Well she's rather bold." Luminara said putting her panties and bra on.

"Oh you have no idea. Believe it or not she doesn't really care what people think of her hell she almost walked out in public butt naked had Talon and I not knocked her out and made sure she wouldn't do that again." Sean said laughing while Luminara blushed.

"Thats a little overboard don't you think?" Luminara asked sitting next to him after she got her robe on. Sean smirked before he kissed her forehead making her smile as she laid on his shoulder.

"Well theres one place where she gets that privilege. A small remote planet that has no settlements of any kind where she gets to do that. She can be a little crazy but thats why I love her and the others just the same as I love you." Sean said making her smile more and kissed him.

Weeks later

Sean had been on quit a few missions the past few weeks. Saving a small village that he Anakin Aayla and Ahsoka crashed on after saving Aayla and Commander Bly from a Separatists ambush and stopped one of the high ranking officers of the Separatists from destroying a village using a new weapon. Next came stopping the Chairman of Pantora from starting a civil war between the natives of one of the systems moons Sean had to kill the Chairman in order to stop this. His father while not approving of killing the chairman to stop the civil war was not disappointed in his son for doing so since he knew his mother would do the same in his position. Now though it was time to free the people of Ryloth.

Present time

Sean Anakin and Ahsoka were walking to his fathers office along with 2 other Ghost Riders. The first of the two was a man of Spanish nationality in black jean black shoes and a black leather jacket with white lines in the center. This man was Robbie Reyes a friend Sean grew up with in his younger years. The second man was an older man in his mid 50's in a southern outfit. This was Carter Slade one of the oldest Ghost Riders in the Legion.

"What are we waiting for? We have everything we need to start the invasion." Robbie said. He hated waiting like this when innocent lives were on the line.

"Calm down my mom said she needed us to see her and my dad first for something important." Sean said. They soon entered the office and Sean's Robbie's and Slade's eyes widen when they saw a man in prison uniform in the room talking with them. "What the hell is this!" Sean asked glaring at the man who smirked at him. The person had white skin grey eyes and white hair.

"Ah the youngest Rider of the Legion. How is Jahani?" The man asked mockingly making Sean growl.

"Enough all of you. I know the three of you have issues with Drago here but circumstances left me no choice but to ask for his help with the invasion." Mara said.

"Mom you cannot be fucking serious there is no way in hell we will work with him." Sean said.

"Well to bad boy considering the Separatists have hired a former associate of mine to help them on Ryloth. Unless of course you want those innocent people to suffer and die?" Drago said making Sean let out an inhuman roar and turned into the Ghost Rider and was about to charge at him had Robbie and Slade not held him back.

"ENOUGH!" Mara yelled getting them to stop and Sean turned back to normal form. "Lives are on the line here so put aside your petty differences and issues just this once and you'll never see him again." Mara said making Sean growl before reluctantly agreed.

"You cross us in this and I swear I will hunt you down and kill you like I should have 3 years ago." Sean said glaring making the man smirk waving his threat off. "Lets go." Sean said as he and the other two Riders walked off as didn't Ahsoka and Anakin while Drago was escorted out by clones and Elites.

"What in the world was that about?" Palpatine asked his wife who sighed.

"Drago was a key part in Jahani's death. Sean tried to hunt him down and kill him for that but we got to him first so he couldn't do anything. Have your men keep a close eye on him." Mara said.

"On Drago?" Palpatine asked.

"No on Sean. I know he can have level head 90% of the time but someone like him in the open is a great opportunity to great to pass up." Mara said.

Later

Sean was on the Spirit of Fire waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka to give them the all clear to proceed. Just then Captain James came in.

"Commander General Skywalker has given our forces the signal to begin." James said.

"Good to hear Captain start up the engines." Sean said as they entered slip space. They arrived at the planet system. "Uh what exactly happened to your Fleet Anakin?" Sean asked amused.

"Had to improvise after they caught us by surprise during the first attempt to break through." Anakin said.

"Oi. I swear. Already get drop ships and tanks ready for deployment." Sean said.

"Right away boss." Forge said on the comms.

Sean and his forces along with Mace's arrived on the planet after Obi Wan dealt with the anti air defenses.

"Now we can begin. The capital is the key to taking this planet back. I've got heavy weapon tanks landing to make sure we get there in one piece." Sean said.

"What about the Associate of Drago's?" Mace asked.

"He's fortified the capital heavily and theres only one way in through a draw bridge." Sean said.

Later

Sean and Mace's forces were under attack by enemy tanks when one of the Republic walked went down preventing them from moving forward.

"Fuck this." Sean said turning into the Ghost Rider and moved the tank out of the way with his enhanced strength.

"Bring up the lightning squad." Mace said.

"Yes sir." A clone said as the tanks let out a couple of walkers and they ran at the enemy tanks while Sean and Robbie both in Ghost Rider form melted the droids with ease before reverting to normal.

"Well that was fun." Robbie said.

"Damnit we lost two tanks so much for taking the capital with ease now." Sean said.

Soon they headed back on track while Sean and Mace were giving his father a report of the invasion.

"Bad news is we need extra forces in order to take the capital since we lost two of the heavy tanks. Without them taking the capital will be much harder." Sean said.

"I'm afraid a siege could drag on indefinitely." Palpatine said getting his wife to agree.

"My people have suffered so much already. Commander surly you have some more men to aid in your mission." Senator Taa said.

"No we're spread to thin here but there may be another solution. Cham Syndulla has created a group of freedom fighters with them aiding us in the assault it would be much easier." Sean said.

"Cham Syndulla was a radical before the war. He is very unpredictable." Palpatine said.

"But he cares about his people greatly and we don't have any other choice since we cant wait for anymore of our forces to arrive." Sean said.

"He's right and time is amongst the essence here." Mara said.

"Very well you may proceed." Palpatine said as the transmission was ended.

"How exactly do you plan on asking him for help?" Slade asked.

"I know what he wants. He wants his people free of any military occupation we give him that and he'll agree." Sean said.

"Sounds simple enough to me." Robbie said.

Minutes later

Sean Mace and the others soon arrived at a grave sight.

"What the hell happened here?" Robbie asked getting off his bike.

"Memory serves me well is where some were killed. Whoever put up these gravestones has more respect for fallen comrades." Sean said.

"Indeed master Jedi." A voice said and they looked behind them and saw Cham Syndulla along with a small amount of his men.

"Cham Syndulla we've been looking for you." Sean said.

Later

Thankfully Sean was able to convince Syndulla to help in the assault.

"Ok those transports have treasure in them so we should be able to get on them and get accros the bridge." Sean said as he and Robbie quickly made their way to one of the transports and quickly got inside it.

"They're almost there." Syndulla said.

"Looks like the transports are about to get scanned." Forge said.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Slade said. Looking across they see the Droids let the transports cross without any problems.

"How did they get past the life scanners?" Syndulla asked confused.

"Ghost Rider ability." Slade said.

Sean and Robbie in their Rider forms waited till they were in the right position.

"Is this all of it?" Wat Tambor asked a droid.

"Yes sir." The droid replied.

"Open it." Tambor said.

" **Get ready.** " Sean said to Robbie who nods as the doors open and Tambor and a few droids are seen.

"What the!" Tambor said in fear before Sean and Robbie charged at him and captured him.

" **Give up and surrender and you'll live.** " Robbie said.

"Uh I...I surrender." Tambor said and all his droids shut down. Sean and Robbie turned normal again.

"Mace call in the calvary Tambor is ours." Sean said.

"Copy that we're moving in." Mace said.

"I don't like this. This was to easy." Robbie said.

"Clearly I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Drago." Tambor said shocking them.

"Drago? This Drago?" Sean said showing an image of Drago.

"Yes he came to me and said he would help increase the security." Tambor said.

"Thats imposible Drago has been under heavy security for 3 years." Robbie said.

"Unless we don't have the real one." Sean said getting on the comms. "Captain James we have a problem. The prisoner Drago you have with you might be an imposter I want our forces on full alert." Sean said.

"Yes we're fully aware of that. The real Drago is in custody on the ship. Inspectors found the fake in his cell room as a machine. Drago was planing on accessing our files and sell them to the enemy." James said.

"Do not let him out of your sight." Sean said as a drop ship arrived.

"Where are you going?" Robbie asked.

"You already know the answer to that. Stay here and assist Mace and the others. Its time I settle the score." Sean said as the drop ship took off.

"Stubborn hothead." Robbie said knowing this wont end well.

Sean made his way to the detention area of the ship and ordered the troops to leave.

"Ah so you have the courage to face me now." Drago said amused before Sean shoved him against the wall.

"You have any idea what pain you caused me and many others?" Sean said in anger.

"Oh please your lives mean nothing to me and the higher ups. David did as he was ordered to do or he would suffer." Drago said.

"Ordered? Your saying he didn't betray the legion? Who ordered him to do that?" Sean asked.

"Cant say since I don't know myself. Anyone who did know is David himself anyone else in the same group as me ended up dead burned to ash." Drago said amused.

"No...Theres still one left of that group." Sean said before black flames engulfed him something that put Drago on edge.

"Whoa wait a minute now you don't want to do this I have valuable information you need." Drago said in fear.

"You think I honestly fucking care?" Sean asked before he turned into the Ghost rider with black flames and roared.

"GOD NO! AHHHHH!" Drago screamed in fear as his body was reduced to ash. Sean soon came out of the cell and reverted to normal.

"So I take it your jobs done?" Robbie said on the comms.

"Yeah but we all have to talk. Drago told me something I think the other Riders need to hear about David." Sean said.

"Like what?" Robbie asked.

"He didn't betray the legion. He was ordered to kill Jahani that night 3 years ago by higher ups. They have something on him or someone he cares about that he didn't have a choice." Sean said.

"Great fucking figures. You know your mom is going to be pissed when she hears this." Robbie said.

"Yeah I know but she needs to hear it." Sean said.

Later

Sean was wandering around the streets of the capital when he spotted a green skinned Twi'lek in fish net clothing on the streets.

"Hello there." Sean said kindly making her look at him and slightly blushed from his appearance.

"Hello. Hey wait your the one who helped capture Tambor." The girl said smiling.

"One of the two actually the other is Robbie another Ghost Rider like me." Sean said. "The name is Sean by the way. Yours?" Sean asked.

"Oola." Oola said kindly.

"Well I was happy to help you and your people." Sean said.

"I wish it was that simple. My father hasn't changed his belief on the female population and refuses to have me well educated for something better in life." Oola said.

"Well perhaps you should just leave and do what you want and not what he says." Sean said.

"I wish I could but where would I even go." Oola asked.

"Well you could come with me. I see you as someone who has a great talent she wants to use. Come with me and I can help you achieve that." Sean said making her thing for a moment before smiling agreeing to his help.

Later

Sean was in his room on the Spirit of fire looking at a picture of him and a few other with Jahani Talon Sabin and a few others when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Sean said and Mace entered making him sigh. "Let me guess your going to give me a lecture on Jedi don't kill their prisoners?" Sean asked making him chuckle slightly.

"No not really. What I want is an explanation as to what happened that caused all this hatred you have boiling inside." Mace said sitting on a chair.

"Its not that complicated. Jahani was someone I grew up with and in time grew a romantic attachment to her and others that have the same feelings as I do. Me Jahani and David were ordered to evacuate a small outpost that was about to be hit by a massive storm. When the last of the outpost were evacuated David struck Jahani in the chest and killed her. In a moment of rage I finally activated the Ghost Rider State but since it was my first transformation I couldn't keep it up for long and passed out in the facility. When I came to I woke up in the medical facility and I told them everything. I didn't know David was forced to do all that. Whoever ordered him to do all this was someone of high rank in the Legion. I intend to find out who and why." Sean said.

"For justice or revenge though?" Mace asked making Sean chuckle.

"You know how many people always confuse the two of those from time to time? Its a little bit of both more of the first then the second though." Sean said. "I'm not someone who will be blinded by revenge or hatred I know what needs to be done and how it should be done." Sean said.

"I hope so." Mace said as he stood up and left.

Minutes later

Sean still in his room was playing one of his games on the screen when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sean said and Ahsoka came in with a smile making him smile back. "I had a feeling you'd stop by sooner or later." Sean said still playing his game.

"Whats this?" Ahsoka asked about the game.

"What you need played video games before?" Sean asked amused.

"You really think Jedi are focused on playing games?" Ahsoka asked making him chuckle.

"This is one of my favorite games Worms battle ground." Sean said.(A real game on Xbox one and PS4 one of the best game series of all time)

"Worms?" Ahsoka asked amused.

"Here watch this." Sean said as he attacked his enemy with a banana.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked giggling.

"3...2...1...Boom!" Sean said as the Banana exploded into many and took out four enemy worms making Ahsoka burst out laughing.

"Oh wow." Ahsoak said still laughing.

"Thank you thank you very much." Sean said dramatically making her laugh harder. "So whats up? Not that I don't mind the visit just curious." Sean said making her smile.

"Oh just wanting to give you something." Ahsoka said walking up to him.

"And that would be?" Sean asked playing dumb.

"This." Ahsoka said pulling him into a kiss which he returned making her moan as he held her close before she giggled as he placed his hands on her hips and she jumped into his arms.

"Someone is very bold here." Sean said making her grin.

"Oh you have no idea." Ahsoka said as he laid them both down on the bed and their clothing went flying across the room.

 **Authors note:** **Happy thanks giving my readers. Next chapter Hostage crisis. See ya.**


	8. Bad news and good news

**I've been thinking about this for some time. Lately I've lost the inspiration to continue certain stories. So as sad as it sounds I am going to shut down some of my stories that I've lost the inspiration to continue. I know this is sad but it has to be done. The good news however is now I am willing to take requests for new stories as long as I know the series and they involve my OC. Also the reason I use Sean Ashburn Kruger in all my stories is cause I created this character when I was in 5th grade. Sean I got from a movie series Kruger from Nightmare on Elm street and Ashburn is from the movie Lochness terror from a town called Ashburn believe it or not. Thats why I use him in almost all my stories. So do keep that in mind. The stories I will delete will be this weekend. Thankfully I have not lost** **inspiration for some of my more popular stories like Rider of the League which is on the top or Naruko the destroyer of Men.**


	9. deletion list

**I know this is a day late but happy holidays folks! Hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas I know I sure did. But I have some news that will both sadden or relieve people. I have the list of stories I am deleting this weekend. Most are the least popular and some are slightly popular. I know people want me to keep all my stories up but I can't stand seeing them anymore. You guys can adopt them if you want thats fine or just put them in your notes to read from time to time but I can't stand to have them in my stories list anymore. Anyway heres the list.**

 **A great awakening**

 **escaped subject**

 **Perfection**

 **That 70's show**

 **The gifted (Maybe still not sure)**

 **The Holy wars**

 **The Jedi of old return**

 **The** **Greatest warrior (Again Maybe)**

 **Heroes from the Future**

 **And thats all. The rest my friends stay due to popular demand. I know some of these are your favorites but I gotta do what I gotta do. I might do redos but thats for me to decide. So**


End file.
